


Trips

by DiRoxy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood in front of Jack’s door, his tongue pressed against the wall of his cheek as he contemplated the best way to go about this. When he stopped and thought about it, surprising his boyfriend might not have been the best idea since Jack had had bad luck with people finding him. But he was here now, and there was nothing left but to knock on the door.</p>
<p>So he raised his hand and let it fall against the door three times. There was along pause before the door finally opened, and there stood Jack in a pair of jeans and his hoodie, earphones draped around his neck and connected to the phone in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece transferred over from my Septiplier tumblr blog, Septiplieraway. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Mark tapped his fingers lightly on the wood of his desk, looking across the room at his already packed bags. He would be leaving in an hour or so, and he’d just gotten off of Skype with Jack. He hadn’t told the Irishman he was coming to visit, he’d kept it a surprise. After all, they had a special day coming up in two days. He smiled softly and turned back to his computer screen. His videos were set to upload automatically, and no one knew he was leaving. He’d mentioned taking a short trip in a few videos, but hadn’t given out anymore information.

He stretched his arms up and arched. He let out a sigh of satisfaction when his back crackled and popped, realigning itself. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there at the desk, but he knew it’d been a while. It probably didn’t help that he’d just finished editing the last video while he was talking with Jack, but oh well. He forced himself into standing up and rocked on his heels to stretch his legs out quickly.

His flight left in 3 hours, he had to be checked in within an hour of it leaving… knowing L.A. traffic it would likely be best to leave now. But he wanted to do one more quick check to make sure he had everything. So he’d double- and triple-checked it all already, but that was beside the point.

It was quick for him to check everything over. Clothes, check. Charger, check. Wallet, keys, phone. Check. Present? Also check. He was good to go.

Mark smiled and grabbed his luggage, heading out the door and locking it behind him. It wasn’t a long trip to the airport, though it did take a while thanks to lunch time traffic in LA. He didn’t mind it too much though, it gave him time to think. The fourteen hour flight over to Ireland gave him even more time.

And that was where he found himself now. Sitting on a plane, staring out the window, and thinking.

He’d been dating Jack for just about a year now. He didn’t really know how long he’d been pining after the man before that, but it had been some time. Too be fair though, Jack had been pining after him just as hard. Their videos and collabs hadn’t made it any better.

It had been Jack that had broken first and asked him out while they were at Pax. The way Jack had stood there, a stuttering, blushing mess, was adorable. And of course he had agreed to a date, laughing all the while.

He smiled fondly at the memory and sat back in his seat, looking out the window again. And at some point, he fell asleep.

—

He stood in front of Jack’s door, his tongue pressed against the wall of his cheek as he contemplated the best way to go about this. When he stopped and thought about it, surprising his boyfriend might not have been the best idea since Jack had had bad luck with people finding him. But he was here now, and there was nothing left but to knock on the door.

So he raised his hand and let it fall against the door three times. There was along pause before the door finally opened, and there stood Jack in a pair of jeans and his hoodie, earphones draped around his neck and connected to the phone in his pocket.

“Mark?”

Mark smiled warmly and lifted his hand in a slight wave. “Hey, Jack.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked. He was blinking slowly, and he raised a hand to run it through his hair.

Mark laughed. “I told you I was going to visit you, I just didn’t say when. You didn’t really pick up on my hints too well.”

Jack blinked again and then laughed, reaching through the door to pull him into a hug. “It’s good to see you. Not in a computer screen.”

He hummed and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. He pressed his face against the shorter man’s neck and smiled softly, pulling back briefly to press a kiss against his cheek. “I thought I would come over for our anniversary tomorrow,” he said.

There was a pause before Jack giggled, resting his forehead against Mark’s shoulder. “You goober, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah I know, but I wanted to,” Mark replied.

“You’re silly.”

Mark grinned and pressed a kiss against the side of his head. “Yep!”

“You’re probably exhausted, come on,” Jack said, pulling away and taking his hand. He tugged him inside and took his suitcase, leading him up to his bedroom. “How was your flight over then?”

“It was long. I had a kid kicking the back of my chair, but it wasn’t too bad. I slept most of the trip actually,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah, but it’ll catch up with you. Jet lag sucks when going across an ocean,” Jack said with a laugh.

Mark grinned and slid his arms around Jack from behind, resting his chin onhis shoulder. “Yeah, but it’s worth it to see you,” he murmured.

Jack chuckled and leaned back into him. “You sap.” He pulled out of Mark’s hold and turned around, putting his arms around his neck. He leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against Mark’s lips.

Mark hummed and kissed him back, resting his hands on Jack’s hips and holding him close. It was a slow kiss, just simple movements of lips gliding and hands touching. It had been months since they had been able to touch, to kiss. The ability to do so now was sweet.

Finally Jack pulled away and settled back on his feet, smiling up at him warmly. “I love you, you know that?”

Mark smiled softly and rested his forehead against Jack’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
